The Hunters-A Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by ShadowAngel5432
Summary: Phoenix and Ice are twin sisters with opposite powers. They are dragged into a white room that was called "The Asylum Room". They both meet six other experiments. Together they join to become The Hunters-a ruthless group who aren't to kill anyone who gets in the way. While they were in Arizona, they meet none other than, The Flock! All the girls need are family, friends, keys...
1. Preface

Preface:

Hi! So, um, I'm pretty much new here in , but I have a Wattpad account with the same user name and I have a Missliterati account, too. I hope you guys like this story, you can tell me what I have to edit and I'll do the favor to make it better.

But right now, before I make this story, I need OCs!

So here's what I need from the OCs:

Name (optional last):

Age (4-18 years):

Hair color/Length:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Personality:

Clothing Style (ex: Doesn't care what clothes they wear, just has to be comfortable):

Experiment Code: ID-, first letter of the name (uppercase), four random numbers, and three random letters (lowercase) ex: ID-H2765slm

Special Powers (Can be as much as you want!):

Are They Special in A Human Way? (Like are they prodigies, super smart, etc., etc.):

Relationships (THAT'S FOR ME TO DECIDE! MWAHAHAHAHA! But seriously, single or dating?):

That's pretty much it! So, PM me, or leave something out in the comment box, anything that'll make you comfortable, just send it to me, all right?

I have to go, but I'll be around!

See ya!

-Shadow


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**What's up?! I'm back and this is chapter 1! I hope you like it and… Yeah. The first few chapters are going to be short, but I'll make them longer once I get used to this place!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson is a dude and last time I checked, I'm a girl! JP owns Maximum Ride. I only own the The Hunters in this story!**

**FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!**

* * *

_**Phoenix's POV:**_

Have any of you ever heard of the Asylum Room? No? Yeah, that's what I thought. The Asylum Room is meant for experiments like me to stay there for twenty two hours straight without any food, water, or civilization.

So, its pretty much a crazy house for loonies. Not that there's much of a difference here at Itex. I'm pretty sure the guy who thought of making Itex was on both drugs and steroids. I mean, what kind of moron thinks, 'Hey, I should make an institute where crazy scientist can experiment on babies and turn them into superhumans when they're older'?

But anyways… Today was the day I'm put in the Asylum Room. With seven other people. You know how in the first paragraph, I said the Asylum Room was meant for no civilization (I meant by-no humans, no windows. Only white plush walls, floors, ceiling, and a steel bed without any pillows). Well I guess the Crazy Ones (the scientist) thought it was a good idea to put me and my sister, Ice-two of the most dangerous experiments in the institute-with six other experiments in. In. One. Teeny. Tiny. Room.

I should probably start at the beginning of the story instead of leaving you thinking, **'WTF IS THIS GIRL SAYING?!'**

_**-22 HOURS AGO-**_

_**It was 1:00 PM and I was awoken in my 'peaceful' sleep by the morotic dogs who come and stalk me and Ice.**_

_**I heard the shaking of my cage first, ignored it. Then the screaming and howling of the wolves, ignored it. Then the shaking again and the screaming and howling of the dogs. They pulled me out of the cage when I shot up and almost socked one of them for waking my in my sleep.**_

_**"What do you dogs want?" I snapped coldly. Colder than Ice considering that she controls ice and I control fire.**_

_**"C'mon, Techno Girl." One of them said. The others smirked when he said my nickname. Sometimes, I hate being 8% percent cyborg. But then again… I'm ten times smarter than the smartest human. Not to mention 1,000% smarter than the dogs.**_

_** They pulled Ice out of her cage and they dragged the both of us to the Asylum Room. The dogs threw us in like we were nothing. We landed on our backs. So lucky the floor is plush.**_

_**"Now that all of you are here, start talking." The leader of the dogs said as he walked away with his goons.**_

_**"What did he mean by 'all of you'?" I asked Ice.**_

_**We heard a cough in the background and we turned around. We saw six other people. Three girls and three boys.**_

_**"That's what he meant." Ice said, surprised.**_

* * *

Now here we are, sitting in a circle, super tense and looking at each other silently. I studied the three girls. The oldest looked about eighteen, her short red hair being blown by the cold wind. Geez, these scientist really need an A/C.

"So…." She said. "How are we going to introduce ourselves? We've been either standing, walking, or laying for over twenty two hours."

"Don't know, don't care." I snapped. "Just get me outta this white filled horror."

Ice rolled her eyes and fiddled with our necklaces **(A/N: Its the picture of the cover! I'll try and post a link of the pic. If I can't well… Um… Just look at da cover!)**. "Excuse my twin's actions. She gets angry when you stay in a tiny room. She can blow people away with fire. Literally."

"Like you can control your ice powers? You practically froze me." I told her, remembering the time she tried doing an ice sculpture.

"I was nine and stupid." She said.

"You still are." I spat.

"Girls, girls, girls." The black haired guy said. "No need for fighting."

"Whatever." I muttered as turned my hand into a ball of fire. "Who's gonna tell their powers?"

"I'll start." The red headed girl said. "The names Red Riding Hood. I prefer Red, though. 2% avian. I'm eighteen."

"My name's Katherine. Kat for short. I'm part hawk. I'm sixteen." The blonde girl said.

"The names Claw." The black haired guy said. "2% wolf, 2% avian. I'm thirteen."

"I'm his twin, Blade. Same as him." The blond guy said.

"My name's Jamie." The purple haired girl said. "I'm 2% avian. I'm seventeen."

"My name's Hunter." The red headed guys said. "I'm Red's younger brother. I'm fourteen."

"My name's Ice." My twin said. "2% avian. I'm twelve."

Everyone turned to me. I sighed. "The name's Phoenix. I'm 8% cyborg and 2% avian. I'm twelve and I'm your worst nightmare."

Now that's what got everyone's attention.

_**Claw's POV:**_

"Wait, wait, wait." Hunter said. "You're the girl who killed almost half the wolves here?"

Phoenix stayed emotionless. "Got a problem with that?"

Ice just gave her sister a top notch half smile. I have never been this scared in my life. This girl has a got a reputation. Almost all the dogs were gone because of this chick. She's short tempered and her twin isn't calm either. If you put the two of them together in one room, really angry, you'd be dead by the end of the day.

"We are really going to die now." Blade said to me. I nodded.

We are dead indeed….

* * *

**Herro! I hope you like and just read it, review it, and love it!**

**Bye bye!**

**-Shadow**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**What's up people? I forgot to tell you thi but these are the ages for the characters:**

**The Flock's Ages:**

**Max: 18**

**Fang: 18**

**Iggy: 18**

**Nudge: 16**

**Gazzy: 12**

**Angel: 10**

**Total: … I don't know the dog's age -_-**

**The Hunter's Ages:**

**Red: 18**

**Jamie: 17**

**Hunter: 14**

**Claw: 13**

**Blade: 13**

**Ice: 12**

**Phoenix: 12 and 5 minutes younger than Ice**

* * *

_**Phoenix's POV:**_

When I was younger, and when I still had my hopes and dreams, I dreamed I'd see what snow was like. Snow that wouldn't melt in my burning hands. Ice wanted to see water. Water that didn't freeze under her touch.

We both have hopes and dreams that'll never come true, but we dream on, don't we? I still want to see snow and Ice wants to see water.

But we can only dream. We'll be stuck in the Asylum Room forever. Until I die..

Right now, my throat felt like sand was shoved down my throat from the lack of water for twelve hours. I can hear footsteps. Everyone instantly got up. Everyone but me at least. Ice just stood beside me, trying to help me get up. I saw the dogs walk in and try to get me. I pushed them away and got up myself.

"I'm guessing I'm getting experimented on?" I asked, irritation lacing in my raspy voice.

They didn't say anything. Only dragged me away and let me dream about the never melting snow.

**-2 Hours Later-**

I woke up to someone tapping the test tube I was in. My eyes snapped open to see a blonde boy (who was surprising cute), smiling right at me. I almost screamed, but then looked at the brown curly haired girl yelling at a tall black haired boy. He looked oddly familiar.

I saw a curly haired blonde girl smiling at me. I tapped the glass to get the brown haired girl and the black haired boy's attention. A strawberry haired blonde boy and a mocha skinned girl walked up to me. I yelled through the water, "Open it!"

I slowly pointed at the lever to the left of them. The blonde boy yelled something and the brown haired girl pulled the lever. Slowly, the water disappeared. The tube slowly opened.

I pulled away the wires connected to my body, ignoring the pain that shot through me.

I pulled my wet hair away and glared at the brown haired girl, my orange red eyes meeting her brown ones. "What did you do to the scientist?"

"Scientist?" The brown haired girl asked. She thought for a second, then grinned like a madman… Or bird-woman-who cares! "You mean the whitecoats? They're long gone."

I got up, my wobbly legs moved like noodles. "Well, thanks for helping.. Whoever people are you are."

I looked at the clipboard that was next to my test tube.

**Experiment ID-P0248erm**

**Abilities:**

**1) Fire user**

**2) Mind reading**

**3) Gills**

**4) Phoenix DNA**

**5) Very intelligent**

**Added Abilities:**

**1) More Elements were added (earth, water, air, metal, fire, etc., etc.)**

**2) Superhuman speed**

**3) Super strength**

**4) Echo**

I raised an eyebrow. I grabbed the papers that were next to the clipboard and pulled at the huge and wet longsleeve I was in. I ran like no tomorrow, ignoring the six people following me.

I saw the Asylum Room and saw six other people inside the room. I touched the metal door. You need a key to open it. I pulled my fist back and punched the metal door. It left a huge dent on it.

The black haired boy stopped me from punching it again. "What the heck are you doing? Your knuckles are bloody already!"

The others looked at him in shock. Like they were surprised he actually spoke.

I pulled away. "Who are you? My mother?"

I put my hands on the metal and thought of it being crushed. I heard a crushing noise. I looked at the metal door. It was in an ugly shape now. Uglier than the wolves.

I pulled my foot up and kicked it.

"Phoenix!" Ice yelled. "You're okay!"

I felt Ice pull me into a hug. "Ice.. Can't breath…"

She let go and I started to was looking at us.

"Let's go." I told them. I slipped my hand into the pocket of the long sleeve. "Not time to waste. We're the only experiments alive here."

We all ran out of the room, but stopped quickly after we saw the dogs coming their way. I pulled my hands up and focused on all the blood in their body. The dogs stopped and gave me an angry look before collapsed. My breathing went ragged for a minute before running again.

I opened the window and screamed, "Hurry! I have something to do!"

Ice gave me a wary look. "You didn't-"

My evil grin stopped her. "I did."

Ice rolled her eyes before saying in Italian, _"Sei nei guai, faccia il fuoco."_ (You are in so much trouble, fire face.)

I rolled my eyes. "Just go! Fly… About fifteen feet away from here, alright?"

Ice glared at me. "Yeah, yeah.."

Everyone gave us a questioning look before zooming off.

_**Ice's POV:**_

"What is your sister doing?!" The girl with curly brown hair screamed.

I gave her my ice cold glare. "Okay 1) you do not have to scream at me. 2) Phoenix has been planning this since we were eight. I'm sure she can manage. She is a cyborg. She's the smartest one here. And 3) who are you?"

The girl gave me a weird look before saying, "Maximum Ride. You can call me Max."

I observed the other kids and The Asylum Room looked at them too. Blade raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Aren't you guys the escaped experiments?"

Before Max can answer, Phoenix came with a backpack and a laptop in her hands. She had a red button in her hands. She gave everyone a sheepish grin. "Cover your ears."

Everyone did so and the next thing I knew, the building exploded. The blonde guy who looked about our age yelled something and uncovered his ears. Phoenix had slipped on an oversized jacket over her black tank top and had green baggy pants.

I was still wearing the oversized white clothing.

"That was awesome!" The blonde guy said. "How did you do that?"

"Place bombs in specific places and you need spikes and bombs and-"

"Don't give him or Iggy any ideas." The tiny blonde girl said.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. So did I.

We all stood awkwardly before doing the intros. But, let's just skip to that shall we?

**-24 Hours Later-**

The next day, we all figured out to stick with each other. Don't ask. But it did get everyone involved on who gets to lead who. Max and her Flock decided to stick with each other. Phoenix became the leader of the Hunters. I must say, she had a pretty good uppercut when she caught in a fight with Max.

We all decided to stay with each other and treat each other like family.

But that all changes to a whole other level when Phoenix opened that file she took from the School.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Read and review!**

**:3**


End file.
